The invention relates to a method and a device for diameter adjustment for a probe for measuring and/or testing devices provided on a test head driven in rotary manner, e.g. according to the stray flux measurement principle.
In the case of such measuring and/or testing devices the distance between the probe and the testpiece, e.g. a wire or a rod, is particularly important, because the quality of the measurement or test result is dependent thereon. In the case of stray flux testing equipment, in which a magnetic yoke subject to a high frequency induces a stray flux in the surface of the test material and the exit of a deflected stray flux is measured at fault or defect points, use is even made of rubbing or abrading probes on the test material surface. Their spacing must therefore be adjusted in accordance with the test material dimensions.
A manual adjustment has already been proposed for this purpose. In this case an adjustment can take place with a spanner using a scale and with the test head stationary.
The problem of the invention is to simplify the adaptation of a testing device to different circumstances, particularly different testpiece dimensions and in particular reduce the need for manual action.